The present invention is related to a Graphical User Interface (GUI) and, in particular, an apparatus and method for interactively and visually controlling on a screen the display of images forming a group represented by a graphical object by manipulating that graphical object on the screen via an input device.
As well known in the art, a Graphical User Interface allows a user of a computer system to view, manipulate, etc. images on a screen in a simple and user-friendly manner. The displayed images may be graphical or textual. As the complexity and functionality of computer systems increase, however, the limited display area of the computer screen becomes a highly valuable "commodity." Clearly, the display area must be utilized wisely to accommodate the increased system complexity, as correctly pointed out in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,466 to Perlin et al, for example.